


Saving the world is easy, having a family is rough

by Heikitsune25



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem Series, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Saving the world is hard. Killing gods, saving worlds, dodging laser fire form pirates. None of that is easy. However, when Ike asks Link a question during a match him and others find out knowing the name of the millions of baby wipes is a hell of a lot harder than killing dragons.





	Saving the world is easy, having a family is rough

**Disclaimer: I do not own super smash bros or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction.**

* * *

Saving the world is easy, having a family is rough

"Geh ha ha ha ha ha!" Ganondorf, the demon king, laughed proudly. Throwing dark flaming balls of magic at the stone column. In a deserted temple setting, filled with decrepit towers and walls of an old kingdom, a battle is being held for the residents of the smash mansion.

"Come on brat!" He taunted the two swordsmen behind the pillar. "Can all you do is hide!?"

Behind the pillar, Link, the hero of twilight, keep his head low as another ball of purple flame nicked his cap. He has a knotted arrow, ready to fire but he can't get a clear shot. Ganon's fire balls came a blistering pace. Not given him a single moment to react. And it didn't help that Bowser, the massive koopa king, is snoring beside Ganon as he rained fire on his defenses.

He maybe napping now, but when the spiked turtle wakes up, he will have to take on two powerful tyrants.

"A distraction would be nice Ike!"

Link yelled behind him at his partner who is neck deep in his own deadly battle.

"Hmmm…" As Ike leaned on the wall, with his finger on his chin thought. His mighty blade Ragnell, leaned on the wall next to him. Even as deathly fire balls whizzed past his nose, the great mercenary never lost his concentration. It is an amazing talent.

"Crap!" If it didn't piss Link off, he would commend his friend for his skill of concentration.

Somehow this two on two match became Link dodging fire balls and just trying to stay alive. Since the very beginning of the match the blue flame has been utterly distracted.

As ball of fire singed the very tip of his cobalt hair, Ike turned to his elven friend. "Link. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"One: You just did! And Two: unless it's the words 'Can you punch me in the face Link?' then Yes!" Link can get rather sarcastic when his angry it seems.

"Well," Ike rubbed the back of his head as Link knotted another arrow to try and take Ganon's eye. "How…. How are you with children?"

After another arrow was turned into dust, Link roared at his friend. "Why, in Hyila's tunic, are you asking me that!?"

"Oh right. Well…" Ike coughed with a red face while Link got ready to fire another pointless arrow. "Lethe is…well, she's pregnant."

Link, his eyes wide with shock, let loss his arrow. It bounced off a nearby rock, ricocheted off a wall and-

"Arrgghhh!" Hit Bowser right in the rear.

His yell made Ganon stop his onslaught in surprise to turned and see Bower's turned over with bum in the air and an arrow sticking out it.

The tyrant lizard ripped out the offending weapon as he stood up. Glaring at the piece of wood and steel, he crushed it before stomping his way across the field.

"H-Hold on here."

Link held his fingers to his brow. Trying his best to understand the current situation. He didn't know if he should say congratulations or just gape at Ike in disbelief. He's seen Lethe and the fiery cat woman is as tiny and fierce as ever. Unless this just happen, or Laguz's have very strange gestation periods.

"You and Lethe aren't officially married yet. How long has she been carry the child?"

Ike answered honestly, "For about four months. I don't think she'll be showing until the last two months."

"Ok that answers one question." Link sighed. And then asked, with knitted agitated eye brows. "And why, in all that is holy, did you ask me!?"

Ike, very honestly shrugged. "Well you did say you used to watch over the kids of your home town. And your pretty good with them, so I thought you would know a thing or two about child rising. I already got grilled by my friends and I am kind of afraid to ask Titania after the hell she gave me."

"Ike." Link sighed. He can understand his friend's nervousness, but the hero of twilight is the last person to ask about child rearing. "I barely did anything to help them grow up. The only child rearing I did was help Ulia around when she was carrying her child."

"What about Samus?" Ike must not have heard what he just asked. "Does she have books or anything?"

Link hit his forehead, "Please tell me your joking? If am the last person you should be asking, Samus is the person you should NEVER ask! I don't think she even wants kids!"

Ike blinked in shock. Link and Samus, oddly enough, have one of the healthiest relationship in the whole mansion. In both out and in the bed room; there's a reason they have no neighbors. Everyone think that they will eventually get married and start a family or some sort equivalent.

"Have you two never thought about having a child? You've been dating for a few years now." Maybe their worlds just have a different thinking of how relationships work.

"First off Samus and I aren't even married. Secondly, it's not that we don't want kids, it's that we can't have any." Link shrugged. Ignoring the dark looming figure of Bowser hanging over him.

"Is your biology that different?" Ike crossed his arms in curiosity.

Link shook his head, "It's not that our bodies are very different. It's just- "

"Hey long ears!" Bowser bellowed at the hero in green. "The hell do you get off firing your stupid arrows in my butt?!"

Link, utterly un fazed, apologized to the koopa king. "Oh sorry. But we may have to do this later Bowser. Unless you know anything about child rising."

That only seem to piss off the lizard more, "They hell are you on about!? Give me one good reason I should rip that stupid hat of yours off and gag you with it!?"

Link pointed to Ike, "Our soon to be father here is worrying about his kid."

Ike turned a little pink in embarrassment, "I wouldn't say I was worrying…"

"Oi hold on there blue hair." Bowser suddenly stopped his grumbled and bore down the mercenary. "You got a kid on the way?"

Ike nodded dumbly, "Um yes. Lethe has been pregnant for a few months now."

"Ok! Time out! Stop the show!" Bowser crossed his arms in an X fashion. Causing the final buzzer to sound and end the match. Much to the king of evil's anger as he stormed his way to them.

"What the hell are you doing you damn turtle!?"

"Can it cornrows!" Bowser growled at Ganon before rounding at Ike. "Me and you are going to have nice long chat blue boy!"

"Um- "Was all Ike got before the tyrant lizard grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away. Ranting as they both exited the stage.

"For one thing, the hell are you doing here? Your girl is pregnant and you're playing peek a boo with long ears!? Kids aren't pets! Their precious and complex creatures. I'm telling ya right now; You're going to have one hell of a headache most of the time. But it'll all be worth it! Second thing. Get some ear muffs. Your kids going to be wailing most of them for the first few months. And if ya want ANY sleep, your goin' need 'em. And then there are a few books- "

Ganon and Link watched as the Koppa king dragged the hero of the blue flame out combat arena. Raving all the while about child rising. Leaving both of them to stare at each other in silence.

-OOO-

"I never knew Bowser cared so much about child rising." Ike said behind the tower of child reading books in his hands. Setting them on a table in the training room while Link, Cloud, Roy, and others sat around. A few others are in the training room as while as they practiced and honed their skills.

Flashes of magic and loud pounds of fist hitting punching bags echoed off the room. Cloud, leaning against the wall with Link, effortlessly turned his head to avoid being hit by Falco's stray laser fire.

"Well," Marth said as he looked over the wide variety of children advice material. "All things considered, Bowser Jr. is a fine child."

"Whahahaha! Burn ya pink gumball!" Said the 'fine child' as he chased Kirby around trying to torch the pink ball with a flame thrower.

"Given the circumstances of being the son of tyrannical king I mean." Marth corrected himself with a weary chuckle.

"Either way, congratulations are in order." Shulk smiled at the larger swordsmen.

"It's not going to be easy." Corrin chuckled. "The twins and Nana were a terror when they were born."

"Noire, Nah, Yarne, and Kjelle weren't that bad." The male tactician hummed to himself as he flipped through one of the books. "Although, I did meet them when they were already adults so that must have had a bit of an advantage."

"You two have way too many kids…." Pit said with exasperation wirrten over his face.

Shulk titled his head in curiosity, "Didn't you two say polygamy wasn't normal where you two come from?"

Robin smirked nervously, "It isn't. But when you have a crazy dark mage, a woman with a spear at your throat and a well Panne bearing you down, your kind of just go with the flow."

The prince married to his adoptive older sister, a fire princess, and a forever young mage, grinned mischievously. "Should we really be hearing this form a guy who's getting married to two women?"

The young scientist blushed, "I-I really didn't have a choice in the matter. It was either that, or have Fiora and Melia lock me in the lab until I said yes."

"You guys are taking this rather well." The large swordsman crossed his arms with playful stare at Link.

"You having a kid wasn't the problem. It was asking me that was the issue." Link deadpanned as the other's chuckled.

"To be fair," Cloud smiled. "You do have a way with children. Marlene is always asking when she can see you again."

The hero of twilight paled at the thought. "And have Barret threaten me with that gun for a hand? No thank you."

Roy looked to Ike as the mercenary leader sat down with one the books. "You two still haven't tied the knot, right?"

"Not yet." Ike sighed a with a scratch of his head. Wondering what some the words in the book are even saying. "Titania gave me an ear full about that."

"Eh? I thought she would be happy." Pit pipped up. "Didn't you say she wanted some kids to spoil or something?"

"Oh, she was happy." Ike replied as he read up on the millions of different diaper types. "She just wanted me to be married first. The whole gang was smiling when I told them the news. Mist wouldn't stop crying."

"Everyone but Soren I would assume?" Marth nodded grimly.

Ike placed a book down in pensive thought at the mention of his best friend. "He wouldn't talk to me for days. The look on his face when we told everyone…He looked ready to blast me to bits."

"Are human and Laguz relations still that bad?" Roy asked. Remembering the hatful stares Ike and Lethe got when they all went shopping in his world. Most looked disgusted, others look ready to kill them. He had never since such for two people form a bunch of strangers before.

"It's gotten better, a lot better." Ike nodded as he remembered the many common folk that have grown to enjoy the company of shapeshifters. "But many nobles on both sides are still not too keen on the idea. Soren came around…eventually. But…I have feeling it's not going to be easy form here on out."

Corrin looked over one the books. His expression dark as skimmed through the pages. "I don't think any of these books tell you how deal with assassination attempts huh?"

Robin looked at the prince of three kingdoms with concern, "Corrin. Don't tell me another- "

"No." Corrin shook his head. "We took care of most of the radicals. But we still worried someone may try something. How about you?"

Robin twirled a ball of lighting through his fingertips. "I should be grateful for Tharja's excellent hexes. They ward off the common thugs and cut throats. But the council has been breathing down mine and Chrom's neck for a while."

The tactician sighed as he crushed the ball of magic in his hands. "Let's hope there aren't whispers of a cope."

"I guess you all should be lucky you don't have kids huh?" Shulk looked at Link, Cloud, and Pit. Counting his own luck since he hasn't had to deal with such matters. Being very grateful that Melia handles most of the pollical matters in his strange relationship.

The Ex-Soldier, the hero of twilight, and angel blinked at the sudden remark thrown at them.

Cloud shrugged, "It's not that we don't want kids- "

"We can't have any." Link finished. "Samus said something about her DNA being too different." It is more to it then Link would like to admit. His curse with Ganon means his child, or even his children's children will one day have to fight that demon king. He cannot put such a heavy burden on children. And even if his dose have a child with Samus, he fears the goddess won't be too happy that he has deviated from their 'grand master plan' once again.

Din, Nayru and Farore are not wrathful goddess. But Samus isn't even a part of his world. They weren't fond of him loving a twili, he doesn't want to know how they will react to him having kids with a being form an entirely different universe.

He gazed at the right hand in some distaste. As great as the power of the Triforce is, it is also a great curse on his life as well.

Cloud didn't look like he wanted to talk about his problem. With Link and a few of his friends knowing that his mako poisoning made him impotent. He still has his little swimmers, but they are weak form the mako in his body. He was devastated when he heard the news, and while Tifa was very encouraging and happy just to have Marline and Denzel around, he still wanted to give the woman he loves something of a normal life. While he tries not to let it get him down, he still can't help but grow angry at the cards fate dealt him.

'Although maybe it is for the best.' He thought as he knows the threats of a few people that would love to make his life, and everyone in it hell. He's lucky his wife can pile drive a truck, but children would be another problem.

"Can angels and demons even reproduce?" Pit titled his head in question. He wonders if Medusa even wants kids.

"I think the way any of our lives are, having a family is going to be the hardest trail we ever face." Marth said. He own thoughts distance as thoughts of many a noble trying to take advantage of his and Caeda's daughter.

The other warriors grew silent. Each of them having varies circumstances that would make it harder to live a normal life. Form political attacks to the gods making them their playthings. Not much of it by choice. Most of it by merely survival or acts of passion. Either way, having a peaceful family life with hard to fight for.

"We should celebrate." Roy's bright smile cut through the dark mood. "Maybe through a bachelor party like we have for Vincent."

"Heh heh, that old vampire is still sore for last time." Cloud chuckled at the idea.

"I know this great fishing hole back home." Link suggested. "Nice quite place. I'll get a few drinks."

"Hopefully it's something hard." Ike groaned form the headache of all he information form the books. "Did anyone of you know there over a million types of baby food?"

"I haven't fishing in while." Corrin said finding the idea rather fun.

"Is ok if call Noctis? You know how he loves fishing." Cloud asked.

"Of course! I still have to beat his record." Link grinned.

The swordsmen all walked out the training a little cheerier then before.

-OOO-

"Congratulations Lethe!" Peach in her prink frilly two piece beamed at the young woman.

The outdoor pool is populated by most of the women of the inter dimensional tournament and a few others just visiting. At the round table under the bright blue beach umbrella, Princess Zelda smiled in agreement with the noble to the mushroom kingdom. Her white two piece keeping her cool in the summer heat.

Tifa, in her own black two piece with a white flower pattern, smiled for her shapeshifting friend. "You must be very excited huh?"

The feline Laguz tried to hide her blush of embarrassment under exasperated sigh. The pink hue of her cheeks offset her dark green bikini nicely.

"Do you know when you'll be due?" Robin asked in her black one piece.

"In…six months." Lethe mumbled, not used to be such the center of attention; It wasn't fun when she told her friends back home and it isn't fun now.

"Six months? But you don't even look like your showing." The first princess of Hoshido, Hinoka blinked in surprise in the flaming red two-piece swim suit. Her bright amber eyes tracing Lethe's tone and flat stomach in an amazement.

Panne, the cool Taguel, dressed in a deep purple swimsuit, nodded her head in understanding. "Laguz pregnancies must differ from humans."

"Think it's like yours's?" Nowi, sitting in Panne's lap, looked up at the calmer woman in her pink two-piece dress bikini. "Your belly didn't grow until the last two months."

"Can we please not talk about this?" Lethe growled with aggravation. "I had to deal with this with the mercenaries! Tatiana would shut up for hours…."

"Ah, she must not take that well." Lunica, in a dark blue swim suit, winced wince imagined the motherly woman giving poor Ike and Lethe a violent tongue lashing. "You Ike aren't married yet. And miss Titania is a bit of a traditionalist…."

Tifa groaned, remembering how she was forced to sit for hours when the motherly knight heard about her and Cloud's relationship. "My knees still hurt form that lecture…."

Lethe sighed and looked at the princess of Ylisse with some sympathy. "Did Chrom grill you when you had Morgan?"

Lunica blushed as her husband was mentioned. "Um…n-no. Farther was a little worried, but he was very happy to hear the news."

"You ladies and your talk of children." Bayonetta rolled her eyes under her stylish sunglass. Sunbathing in a recliner in tight white two piece decorated in black flower, along with Palutena and Nyx, the goddess in yellow bikini while the forever young witch wears a black and blue two piece, the umbra witch sighed.

"You sound like chuckling hens. What is so good about children anyway? They whine and spit all over you. And your social life? Ha! May as well burn all your dresses dears."

"Having a child can be quite rewarding." Nyx said with a sip of her drink. "Watching the fruit of you work grow into something extraordinary is something you can't put into words. Or create with a spell."

"Are you sure you just don't want to become a grandmother?" Thraja, sitting under the shade of the table umbrella, threw her sharp words at the witch in her blood red and black bikini. Who glared back at her form under the rim of her shade. Dark magic whispering off her eyes.

"Don't make me turn you into the viper that you actually are child."

"Oh." Tharja's own hand glowed with dark magic as she challenged the umbra witch. "I would like to see you try. Hag."

"Chill out you two." Sully, in her frost blue one piece, sighed listlessly. Sipping her drink in to cool off in the heat. "I don't think Robin needs to fix another crater."

The horse riding knight pointed towards the pool that has what looks like two torpedoes flying through it, with smirk. "Why can't you be more like those two?"

"Ooohhh!"

Rinkah's booming voice was heard as she raced Samus in the pool. A near tsunami of water erupted form the two athletic women's kicks as they raced form one end of the pool to the other. Their competition has been lasting for the past five hours. Which is why none of the women have actually gone in the water yet.

"Agh…damn it…" The fire princess sighed, and smack the top of the water in her frustration. "Your just as fast in the water then on land."

Samus shook her head to get rid of the water in her hair. She gave a small smirk at Rinkah as she lifted herself out of the pool. Her aqua covered bikini complementing the deadly bounty hunter's tone and fit body well.

The fire princess returned the cocky grin with one of her own as she pulled herself out the pool in her deep blood red two piece.

"I'll get you yet bounty hunter." Rinkah challenged as she got out of the pool

The two women joined the others while they dried themselves with their towels.

"Honestly, you two." Zelda smiled humorously as greeted Samus. "Try to leave some of your energy for the arenas."

"Ha!" Rinkah chuckled as she pumped her fist in "Something as simple as that isn't going to tire me out."

She then turned to Lethe and asked, "So when are you going to pop that kid out?"

"You heard that too?" Lethe said.

"Popping out my kid was rough." Rinkah sighed as she remembered the nine months of headaches she had.

"For Corrin you mean." Hinako narrowed her eyes at the fire princess in annoyance. "We weren't the best mothers to be miss 'touch the tree house.'"

"Hey! Kana wasn't a very good baby with all her damn kicking!" Rinkah roared with a deep blush on her face.

"Speaking of children." Palutena giggled. "I wonder when our two silent blondes will finally have their little ones scampering about."

"Never." Samus spoke coldly as she drunk her tea.

The women are used to the bounty hunters icy attitude so they weren't too put off by her blunt answer. Still there were curious as to why she answered so quickly.

"Have you and Link never thought about having children?" Zelda asked while Lunica agreed.

A tiny pink on the young princess of Ylisse's cheeks as she said. "You and Link have a rather…healthy relationship."

"Ha! Healthy would mean they take breaks!" Bayonetta snickered. "You and Fifi don't even let us sleep."

To Samus credit she didn't blush, "It's not a matter of if we want to have children, we merely can't."

"My Chozo DNA makes me…. infertile. There isn't any way for me to have kids. And even if I could, I can't take care of them." Samus's life as a bounty hunter keeps her constantly on the move. She has a few houses on random uncharted planets that she stays to relax, but she rarely uses them. Her real home is on her gunship and she could never rise children in that thing.

Then there under line fact that both her a Link come from completely different universes.

"My life and Link's are just…too complicated."

Tifa gave empathic nod to the deadly bounty hunter, being in a similar situation herself. "And adoption is off the table too I guess?"

Samus shook her head, "Unless they can handle death being a constant in their lives, I don't think so."

"At least you don't have to deal with bunch of smelly old men telling you that you shouldn't be married to the guy you love." Sully grumbled as she remembered the glares the councilmen on Chrom's court gives her about her social status. Saying that a 'low born woman shouldn't be married to the grand tactician.'

"Tch. And it's even worse with you two huh?" The cavalier knight turned to her sisters in marriage. Nowi trying to hide her uncertainty under her cheerful smile while Panne did her best to suppress her growl of distain.

"I caught some fool trying to sneak into my room the other day. I am grateful for Lucina being there with me at the time." The Taguel flexed her hands. As if crushing a skull. "There would have been…. consequences."

"I am just glad Thajra puts those wards around our kids." Nowi smiled. "Some jerk tried to hit Nah with magic, and BOOM he got blasted with his own stuff!"

Hinoka and Rinkah nodded with their own tired and angered expressions.

Being Corrin's adoptive sister, many people in their court sees their relationship as immoral against nature itself. It doesn't help that she also in a polygamist relationship with two other women. She's never been good with political dribble, gald for her husband's and Nyx's good talking skills. But still last week Kana was attack by a 'bandit'. A bandit that has ties to one the nobles.

Rinkah is being attacked on both sides with her own clan calling her out for marrying an outsider, and breaking many traditions. And then there are the many nobles, and even common folk saying, 'that a raging beast like her is utterly un-fit to be queen'.

"Hmph." She scoffed as she imagined one of those fat bellied nobles being crushed under her heel in fight. "I'll show them how a real beast is if they have the stones to face me in combat."

"Let those noble fools prattle and whine." Nyx said form her recliner. "That is all they can do unless they want Corrin's and three royal families' wrath bearing down their walls."

"That doesn't stop them from trying sadly." Lucina sighed as she remembered the heated looks she got at her wedding to the Robin of her world by some of the nobles.

"It seems no matter what world we live in there will always be some obstacles that blocks one's path to happiness." Palutena spoke form her seat. However, Bayonetta scoffed at the goddess's words.

"That just means we have to fight even harder for what we want darling." Said the umbra witch as she licked her lollipop dangerously. "A little scarp even now and then doses the skin good."

"Well," Peach cleared the heavy atmosphere with her beaming smile. "Did you ever want to get married as kid Samus? Any sort of dream?"

Samus looked into her tea. Swirling the brown liquid as she tired her best to push out the screams and melted bodies that terrorized a particularly part of her childhood. She dived deep to find that little dream she had.

"…A grassy field. With small little house." The others stayed silent while they watched as very rare and happy smile grew on Samus's face. Her eyes going far away as she re-accounted her little dream she told her mother that night. Right before her bed as her mother tucked her in after dinner.

"It was white. With a big front and back yard. With a Varren as a pet. And he…" Samus imagined what her husband to be was like back then. He was taller than her, a quite stoic man of action that has years in the military. Kind of like her old captain Adam; A white knight who would rescue her in her time of need. However, that image made her laugh a little.

"I always wanted to marry someone in the army like my father married my mother. But…Instated I got a wolf that knows how to farm." Link has that stoic man of action thing down, but a white knight he is not.

"They say that the best treasures in life are the ones we never see coming." Zelda nodded sagely.

"Thinking on it, are you ever going to marry Zelda?" Lunica asked curiously.

Zelda gave a very tired sigh, "Those old fools on the council will not stop pestering me on marriage." Not a day goes by that many old men on her table ask her if she is seeing anyone. They are not worried about her rule; they always praise her at her skill as a queen. But is it more of an heir.

"I am not even twenty-six yet and these fools will stop their yammering on children. Even worse so they keep pushing me to try and marry Link of all people." Zelda took a sip of her tea to calm her rage.

The rest of the women giggled as the remember why Zelda's opinion on the Hero's skill as ruler is so grating. Zelda was forced to bring him in to talk to the council one day as they kept demanding to see the great hero that saved Hyrule. Even though the 'great hero' couldn't give to goat farts about the ruling class.

After hours of boring talking, with Link falling asleep, three times, one of the dumb rich men made a sharp comment about Ordon village. And instead of talking about the great farm land and rich youthful people that live there, Link got up, punched the man, and left to go and fix the problems between the Gorons and Zoras himself.

A man of words Link is not.

"Dose lord Zeke still have a broken nose?" Lethe asked with a snicker.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the cat woman. "Your right. It is humorous that Link would rather punch nobles and politicians then talk to them. Just like Ike will…"

Lethe suddenly paled as she knows her future husband is not the best when dealing with the wealthy. Although neither is she really.

"Oh, speaking of which!" Peach clapped her hands together happily. "When will you two be having the wedding? Have you decided on what the theme will be?"

Peach bombarded poor Lethe with tons of questions form what her dress will be to who will give her way. The ladies held their conversation for long time. Their troubles, while not forgotten, faded back into the fog of tomorrow.

-OOO-

Samus came out the shower with low hum of enjoyment. Her body, damp form her recent shower, felt refreshed as she entered her and Link's shared room. A simple clean nest with queen sized bed on the far right of the room and a desk in front of the window. The room itself is set in a light aqua with varies knick knacks of their owns.

Link's many weapons form bombs to arrows that hung on the wall to Samus's many tech tools scattered across the table. A shelf field with books sat next to the table for both her and Link to read. A picture of her and Link standing together in Hyrule field sat on her work table to give their room a bit of a personal touch.

It was late into the night and she had just come from a very long run. Her boyfriend hasn't returned yet and her mind still wonder on the 'what could have been' the girls were talking about. Having children on a quiet little planet with Link in the kitchen while she played with the son in the living room.

A small blush and smile accompanied her face. A nice dream that will never come true, but a nice dream nonetheless.

The door to their room opened and Link strode in looking rather tired. His hat was gone and his tunic is a mess. Slightly wet with a few tears here and there as if he just came from a lake filled with swords. We walked with sleepy and tired movement into the room. Closing the door lazily with his foot as he got inside.

"Link." Samus regraded him fondly as he walked to her and placed his face in between her cleavage. His blond mess of hair and long ears pointed out between her breast as Samus looked down at him calmly. Used to him taking advantage of their height difference and simply standing in her chest. She doesn't mind it. Smiling as she gently rubbed his head. Reminding her of a puppy as his ears twitched when she scratched that little spot on his head.

"Mmm." Link hummed in her chest tiredly.

"Ah. So, you and the boys went fishing and caught two Midgardsormr."

"Mphmm."

"And Ike's fir blast attack knocked you in the water. Where another Midgardsormr tried to eat you."

"Hmm…hm."

"You've had rough huh?" Samus played with a strand of his hair with her fingers as she soothed his weary body. Enjoying the simple closeness of their bodies, she smiled a little once more.

Although Link wasn't as weary as she thought. When his hands wrapped around her waist, a finger tracing that sensitive spot on her back the made her hum in delight. Looking at the Link's ears, she noticed that they turned an embarrassing shade of red.

"You know…I just got out of the shower." A sly smile creeped up the bounty hunter's lips. Her other hand grasping Link's waist to bring him closer to her.

"Hm." That sounded more like a lustful growl this time.

Samus giggled as she felt Link kiss the valley between her chest as he lightly nudged her back into the shower. "I think you'll only make me even more of a mess then clean me."

A happy family life style is something that is very far off for the both of them. Nothing more than a dream that they see in their sleep. Yet if having children is as much fun as being together as they are now, then maybe they should try a little harder to make that dream a reality.

* * *

**What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and tell me what you think. If you like this story, don't be afraid to ask me for commissions.**


End file.
